With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology, various applications of wireless communication are ubiquitous in people's daily life and requirements of people for wireless communication are increasing day by day. To satisfy various applications in daily life, the next generation of mobile communication system (which is generally referred to as the 5G mobile communication system currently) has proposed new service types, e.g., Ultra-reliable and Low Latency Communication (URLLC), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB) communication, and Massive Machine Type Communication (mMTC). The URLLC service provides characteristics of high reliability and low latency, so it is quite suitable for applications of vehicle-carried communication (e.g., Vehicle to Everything communication).
Because the uplink data signal transmission of URLLC and mMTC is sporadic, to achieve transmission of high reliability and low latency, the base station allocates non-overlapped UE-specific uplink radio resources in advance respectively to a user equipment supporting the URLLC service (which is called a URLLC user equipment hereinafter) and a user equipment supporting the mMTC service (which is called an mMTC user equipment hereinafter) for uplink data signal transmission by the URLLC user equipment and the mMTC user equipment. In this case, since the pre-configured radio resources allocated to each of the user equipments (i.e., the URLLC user equipment and the mMTC user equipment) are not overlapped with each other, the uplink data signal transmission among the user equipments will not affect each other. However, this will cause the reduction in utilization efficiency of whole radio resources, and further speaking, this may cause incapability of supporting large-scale connection of the mMTC user equipments. Moreover, the current uplink data signal transmission of the URLLC and mMTC does not provide the transmission of uplink control signals, so the user equipments can only perform the uplink data signal transmission according to parameters pre-configured by the base station so that the uplink data signal transmission is not flexible.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide an uplink transmission configuration mechanism, thereby improving the radio resource utilization efficiency and increasing the flexibility in uplink data signal transmission.